Telesong
by alexix
Summary: NaruSasu. It's Valentine's Day, and Konoha high school is selling candygrams and telesongs. Sasuke and Naruto have an intimate and comedic run-in at the lockers. One boy squirms, another fights back. Singing and sexual tension abound.


_Credits:  
Kishimoto owns Naruto.  
Original Song: Leaving on a Jet Plane by John Denver  
Inspired by: Leaving on a Jet Plane by Rockapella_

* * *

**Telesong**  
NaruSasu. It's Valentine's Day, and Konoha high school is selling candygrams and telesongs. Sasuke and Naruto have an intimate and comedic run-in at the lockers. One boy squirms, another fights back. Singing and sexual tension abound.

* * *

It figures Naruto would be in an a capella group. He reveled in the attention, and what more could he want than an audience eager to _hear_ him? To listen? His previously notorious loud mouth was now much appreciated, and yes, swooned over.

"Naruto-kun!"  
"Naruutoo!"

The bolder ones yelled, though most of the girls simply whispered and smiled foolishly. He knew his effect on them--he would smile back and they would giggle in shock and flattery--but they all knew it was in playful fun.

There was one character, though, who never screamed his name. Never yelled or smiled. Hell as never _giggled_. But Naruto didn't care. His name was better growled.

"Uzumaki."

"Sasuke! I am here to deliver your candygram and telesong!"

He raised an eyebrow and stared. Here was Naruto, blocking his locker and looking like a idiotic messenger of--what was that? Telephones?

"--and telesong! The basketball team is fundraising. You buy a candygram for someone, we deliver the chocolate. Buy a song--whooa, boy--and we'll sing for your lovely little lovebird." Wink.

Twitch. "Get away from my locker." Why was he still talking?

"--so lucky you, someone loved your cold, tiny heart enough to think you deserved some good ol' Uzumaki lovin'." Sasuke's fangirls swooned and shouted in agreement. They twittered, all excited that this song right here that Naruto was about to sing, was _her_ telesong, and how lucky was she that it was the high school pop star who would be wooing for her? No one could turn down her affection if it came through _Naruto_. (How right they were.)

Sasuke still hadn't acknowledged that there was any receiving to be done and raised his arms to shove the blond boy out of the way. Just as his hands were about to clasp around those tanned arms--

"So kiss me and smile me for me, tell me that you'll wait for me. Hold me like you'll never let me go..."  
"Du du duu du-du du du.."

He pulled his arms back immediately. What. the. fuck. When did those backup singers slip in? And _what_ was this boy _doing_?

"'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be bac--Uwhaa!"

Grab, shove, slam. "WHAT do you think you're doing?" Sasuke growled. Naruto winced at the cold locker at his back, and he would have replied if he weren't so winded from Sasuke's sudden pinning. The arm across his neck probably didn't help either.

Instead, he settled for a grin. Griiiinnn. "I told you, Sa-su-ke. Telesong!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and wondered if this was another Uzumaki prank. He always was trying to reach new heights with his make-Sasuke-squirm goal. (If you asked Naruto, he would call it his make-Sasuke-_feel_ goal.)

Well, then, Sasuke smirked back with a suddenly dark glint in his eyes. Maybe his own agenda needs a make-_Naruto_-squirm bullet point. Beneath his arm, Naruto struggled half-heartedly but squinted in suspicion. What was going on in the bastard's evil head?

He leaned in, and Naruto stopped moving. He watched Sasuke tilt his head as those dark eyes edged closer and closer until he felt his warm breath wash over his lips, then his cheek, and sweep up to his ear. A slow warmth was invading Naruto's space and he couldn't tell if it was coming from inside or outside.

"There's so many times, I played around. So many times, I let you down. I tell you now, they don't mean a thing..."

Now Naruto was floored. The sultriest vibrations just whispered into his ear, and was that really Sasuke it was coming from? Sasuke's breath, Sasuke's song, something meaningless or something deep--whose words were those anyway? Tingling, now, accompanied that spreading warmth, and Naruto had to fight to stay conscious. Those pale arms still gripped him, and he briefly wondered if Sasuke was being _playful_...in his own mischevous way, of course. Blink, blink. A sudden bright thought came to him, and he decided, yes, two can play at this game.

Sasuke would have begun cheering at his make-Naruto-squirm victory if he were inclined in that way, and it was easy to see the success with Naruto breathing heavily and shocked into submission. The discomfort penetrated his body, and Sasuke smirked, knowing it was he who caused it. But something shifted, and suddenly those bright blue eyes were staring straight back into his. Sasuke had forgotten how close their heads were, how well-positioned Naruto's lips were to his own very sensitive ears. Whose heavy breathing was that now?

"'Cause every place I go, I'll think of you. Every song I sing, I'll sing for you..."

Shove, push, exasperated groan. Ugh! Sasuke drew back, but not before shoving Uzumaki back into the lockers one more time, just for good measure. He was _not_ supposed to sing back. Sasuke grimaced at how Naruto was playing along still, as if he didn't care that they were just seducing each other in the very public high school hallway. Idiot! He wasn't supposed to _respond_.

Naruto, of course, didn't mind at all, grinning as he pushed himself away from the wall and started belting.

"When I get back, I'll wear your wedding ring..."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He was done playing games. It was a temporary thrill to play the power struggle, but he was done with it. Let the dork get back to his annoying self instead of this smooth, inviting alpha-male. He pulled farther away from the loud-mouth baritone and turned to walk away, groaning. Only that idiot could drag him into doing such stupid public stunts. ('Displays of affection,' Naruto would say.)

"So kiss me and smile for me. Tell me that you'll wait--haha--for me. Hold me like you'll never--haha--let me gooo!" Naruto was still singing, half-laughing this time, voice carrying itself down the long hallway and against the Uchiha's back. He stopped then and just laughed, uncontrollably, his laughter and grins ringing down the corridor. Soon enough, his friends joined in on his joke; everyone enjoyed a little show of make-the-Uchiha-squirm. The cold bastard was far more interesting when ruffled. Kiba swung his arm around his best friend and patted his back. "That was the best one yet! I thought he was gonna bury you into his locker!" Naruto grinned in pride--it was indeed one of the best interactions he's had with Sasuke so far--and turned to watch the slimly retreating back.

Sasuke, stoic as ever to the unaided eye, shook his head in disbelief. No one saw the tiny upturned corners of his lips or the tingling warmth that invaded his body--amusement, he decided. Of course.


End file.
